Love and Revolution
by Ms. Link Hero
Summary: When Koala gets kidnapped by Hordy Jones, what lengths will Sabo go to to save her?
1. Why?

The day Sabo met Koala wasn't exactly how a prince meets his princess. Koala had caught him looking at her funny and yelled, "What are you lookin' at, ya snot-nosed brat?!" Needless to say, his impression of her had Sabo on the edge.

All of that seemed distant, when they became adults and recognized members of the Revolutionaries. Sabo never thought he would grow to see her as more than a friend. Maybe it was the way she listened to him intently when he poured out his heart and soul to her. Maybe it was when she consoled him on the day Ace died. Koala had constantly told him that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to blame for Ace's death. She always tried to make him see the positives.

Was that when he fell madly in love with her?

Sabo couldn't remember. All he knew was that this girl meant the world to him, and he wasn't going to lose her.

That was _before_ Hordy Jones kidnapped her.

**A/N: Hello! Read and review, please? Am I off to a good start?**


	2. The Beginnning

"God damn it, it's been a week! A week! Why is there no information about her whereabouts!?"

The new recruits were absolutely terrified. They could sense the anger resonating from Sabo.

"Sir we're trying as hard as we can-" started one girl.

"TRY HARDER!" he bellowed in her face. She fainted. Sabo realized that he had accidentally released some of that Conqueror's Haki in response to his anger.

Damn.

"My bad..." he said awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, embarrassment flooding his face. He couldn't take out his anger on these innocent kids. The commander was supposed to be calm and composed. It wasn't their fault. He headed towards the stairs to the roof of the HQ to try and cool off.

The Revolutionary HQ was a marvel to gaze at. Sabo slowed down. The floors had such a shine to them that one could see their reflection as clear as day. The walls were laid out with maps of different islands and wanted posters of pirates. They were so cluttered that Sabo forgot what color the walls were. He looked around. It was kind of quiet for the HQ.

The hallway was empty. Usually, it was cluttered with papers and people, all rushing to get their duties done on time. But today was a slow day. There weren't any reports of any incidents, and a lot of recruits were on missions. He heard footsteps approaching from the end of the hallway, but gazed at the wall.

"Oi! Sabo!" someone called out. Sabo recognized the voice as Bunny Joe's. He had a very...girly name for someone who wanted to overthrow the World Government. 'Sounds like a stripper name...' thought Sabo.

Sabo actually liked the guy. He was pretty calm and collected when it came down to it. His chestnut afro and onyx eyes made him popular with the girls in the HQ. All in all, he was a pretty cool guy to hang around with.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure out how to get the love of my life back from the evil clutches of the fishmen. But anyways, how's your day?" replied Sabo sarcastically.

"Uh…" Bunny Joe did not know how to respond to that outburst. Sabo just stormed his way to his original destination, the roof.

* * *

Sabo was losing sleep, his appetite, and his common sense. The (quite possible) terrifying scenarios were flooding his mind all at once, and he couldn't stop them. He knew Koala wasn't weak, but what if she was outnumbered? What if she let her guard down for a second, and that's when Hordy attacked her? What if she was going to become a slave again? Or worse…

WHAT IF SHE BECAME HIS BRIDE?!

'Nononononono!' screamed Sabo in his head. 'She's my woman!'

A strong wind passed by, blowing his permed hair into his face. His whole body tensed as he thought about the situation Koala is in.

He let his mind wander to the priorities he had been given today. First, he had to give an orientation to the new batch of recruits coming in this afternoon, which he was supposed to do with Koala-

"God, everything leads to her, doesn't it?" he said to no one in particular.

"Apparently, since your eyes look like black holes," came from a voice behind him. This made Sabo jump into the air. He whipped his head around to glare at whoever it was that interrupted his thoughts.

"S-sir!" Sabo saluted the man in the black cloak. He tried to look composed, but the leader of the Revolutionaries could see right through him with those dark, perceptive eyes.

"This is definitely bothering you, isn't it?" Dragon stated matter-of-factly. Sabo knew better than to hide things from his superior and great friend. Sabo took in the leader's regal appearance. He donned a black cloak as usual, and usually had a sinister grin on his face. Sabo always admired the tattoos on his face, because it made him look tough. But no one really knew why they were there.

"Yes sir," he sighed, dropping his tense posture. "I just can't sleep at night knowing that-"

"Go."

"Okay, but sir-wait, what?" Sabo forgot the rest of his sentence as he glanced towards Dragon leaning onto the copper rails. The wind changed suddenly, and Dragon shifted his gaze towards the East Blue. He always did that when the wind changed.

"Go," he repeated. "Go get your 'Koala Bear' back."

Sabo blushed madly. "Sir, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to the guys," said Sabo. "They'd tease me for days."

"Sure, I won't," Dragon assured him with a grin. 'It's between me and the world,' he thought to himself. He stifled a laugh.

"I know what it's like to be madly in love, and trust me, love ain't easy." He gestured towards the open plains with his chin. "Go and experience it. You've been cooped up here for too long."

Sabo couldn't believe two things. One, Dragon was willing to let him go that easy, and two, he was lecturing Sabo about love. 'This tight-ass knows what love is?' thought Sabo to himself. Of course he would never say it to his face in fear of getting bathroom duty, but it still was a weird thought.

Dragon sighed. "Yes, Sabo, I was in love before. How do you think I made Luffy? You thought a stork brought him in a blanket?"

"Uh...no…?" Sabo was thinking quite the opposite.

"Just go," he said tiredly. "Take Hack with you. He can help you fight the fishmen if you need backup."

"No sir," replied Sabo. "This is a journey I need to go on my own."

"Ah, whatever. Crazy kid…" muttered Dragon. "Stop worrying. Koala isn't weak. She can take care of herself."

He was grateful to Dragon since the day he saved Sabo from drowning in the ocean at the hands of the despicable marines. Sabo could list a million reasons why the marines are not to be trusted, but for now, he was sticking with one: they tried to kill him.

And at that moment he felt like he could kiss him. But that would have been _really_ weird.

As Sabo proceeded to bolt towards the door, Dragon stopped him to give him a little 'parting gift'.

"Just in case you kids get busy later…I don't need Koala showing up pregnant." he had said with a knowing smirk, as he dropped them into Sabo's hand.

Sabo stared at the 'gift'. It dawned on Sabo that his leader had been very 'busy' during his teenage years.

**A/N: Hey, guys! This story will be a collab with BlackSteel-97 from now on, with a little help from DiableJamble. This story will be updated once a week. The chapters have to go through a LOT of revisions and corrections, so that's that. Please read and review! Thank you!**


	3. Forgetting

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I don't really have an excuse, but...enjoy this chapter!**

Sabo quickly packed his belongings into his knapsack. It was just some food rations and some weaponry. Not that he would need it, but one could never be too safe.

He hurried out of his room, making sure to lock it before he took off. Sabo practically ran out of the base, ignoring the greetings people gave him as he passed by. 'I don't have time for this!' he yelled in his head.

Sabo thought he misheard, but people were snickering and giggling. Was that just in his head? He tossed the thought away and continued running. He had decided before he went to sleep that he would confess after he saved Koala. "Corny, but I'll give it a shot," he muttered to himself.

…

_Today is a beautiful day in Fishman island._

Koala was glad that she had decided to take a vacation from her duties back at the base. She was in charge of looking over the new recruits. Sometimes it was just so stressful. And it didn't help when her fellow officers kept scaring the shit out of them. So the stress got to her. Luckily, Hack had offered her a free trip to his home, the beautiful and lively Fishman Island.

"Oh, I wish I could stay like this forever…" she sighed to no one in particular. Lying in the floral print hammock while swaying slightly and sipping her cold lemonade was a dream come true. _These fish men know how to relax! _If only she get this much rest at the base.

_UGH, _she thought. _The base._

She knew she had to go back soon. Her little piece of heaven wouldn't last forever. Speaking of little pieces of heaven, her mind wandered to a certain blondie who she had come to lo-

"Love?!" she yelled as she pounded her head. "You can't love him! Work and relationships are like water an oil! They can NEVER mix!"

Suddenly, everything went quiet. Koala slowly looked around. There was the colorful coral surrounding the island. The spa was just behind her and her 4:30 massage was awaiting her. What she didn't expect was the citizens staring wide-eyed at her. Then she realized why.

Koala regained her composure and got up to bow in apology for the, ahem, "disturbance" she had caused.

"I apologize for disturbing the peace! I will make sure it does not happen again!" She bowed her head. She stayed there until the usual mingling among citizens resumed. She sighed in relief. "Maybe it was never even meant to be…" she muttered. "Curse thy emotions for they only bring nothing but pain!"

"Thinking about him again?"

Koala almost jumped. She soon recognized the voice as none other than her trusted friend and Fishman Karate master Hack. She briefly thought back to all the times when she could confide in him her deepest secrets and troubles. He was kind of like a father to her. He had that fatherly aura around him that just made one comfortable. She loved having him around whenever she needed to vent. He knew exactly what to respond with, be it silence or an argument.

"Yeah," replied Koala almost disdainfully. "Did you see?"

"I saw."

Koala groaned and sank back into her hammock. She could feel her shoulders starting to tense up. She was really going to need that massage soon.

"It's just so hard. I can't balance work and my emotions. I know this was supposed to be a vacation away from him, but my mind always wanders. It never stays in one place. What am I supposed to do?" She sounded desperate. She just wanted to stop loving him. Loving that blond bastard was hard enough without letting him know. And he was always being constantly ambushed by women. Women who were way more attractive than her and could make men drop to their knees in an instant. Sabo wasn't like that, but it still annoyed the shit out of her.

"Maybe I should relocate to another base." This surprised even Koala. _Well that came out of nowhere._

Koala could feel Hack tense up. "Are you sure about this? That's a pretty rash decision if you ask me." He thought for bit. "Where the hell did that even come from?" His tone sounded so...so..._annoyed _if that was even the word to describe it.

"Maybe I am being rash. But being around him…" she trailed off. She couldn't even say his name. It hurt. It really did.

"Let's just forget about it as long as we can, okay?" Hack said while patting Koala on the back.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Let's forget about…" She soon dozed off into dream land. Little did she know that her blonde hero made his way into her dreams.

**A/N: I bet you all hate me for never updating. So sorry but I was just busy with life. Not really an excuse but…**

**Drop a review if you liked this chapter!**


End file.
